The prophesy
by Jean Carpenko
Summary: Dumbledore finally decides it's time to face his past before it destroys Harry's and the rest of the wizarding worlds' future.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything that is recognizable to the Harry Potter books created by J. K. Rowling. I also do not claim to own any quotes, phrases, song lyrics and other such things that appear in my fics.  
  
Dumbledore finally decides it's time to face his past before it destroys Harry's and the rest of the wizarding worlds' future.  
  
Chapter 1: The Unknown Prophecy  
  
The last day of the year had ended and the Hogwarts train had just pulled out of the station. Dumbledore was sitting up in his office wondering if he had made the right decision in leaving parts of the truth out when explaining the prophecy to Harry. " I couldn't tell him everything, I know he is hurting and confused but now that Voldemort can see through his mind, it was too much of a risk. I wonder if it was a risk telling Sirius, after keeping this secret for 16 years. I had too. Things are too dangerous now to be left alone. " Dumbledore got up and started searching around. He walked over to a tall armoire with intricate paneling of unicorns in battle and opened it. He brought out his pensive and set it upon his desk. Then he proceeded to the fireplace. He pulled out the third brick to the left, reached in and brought out a round gold dish. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wand and whispered Nosdrugis Sirhc. The lid slowly unscrewed itself revealing several strands of memory. Dumbledore carefully examined each one before he was sure he had what he wanted. He dropped the thread into the pencieve and dove right in.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As a hospital room came into focus muffled voices could be heard. A younger Dumbledore could be seen leaning over a young woman. She had long brown hair and a very pretty face. She was very pale and seemed to be crying. Albus? Albus are you there? Yes, yes I'm here. Albus I'm. I'm dying. NO! You are NOT going to dye! I'll find an antidote. a counter curse. a charm.a You always thought you could do anything you put your mind to, that's why I love you. I love you too; we are going to get through this Mariel. we have to. You can't save me; it is a muggle disease. Will you remember me? You are not going to dye! You can't leave me; I am nothing without you. You will have our son. I do not know how to raise a muggle son, Albus. But I will do everything I can to protect him from the dangers I know. It will be too dangerous for him to live with you. You will have to send him off to a country that has unknown magic, where wizards of our kind have not been. He will have to be raised by muggles as well. I can't lose my love and my son; it's too much You can, you will send him away, make sure he taken care of and then never see him again. And you must never tell anyone of him. You know having a great heart is your greatest weakness and if someone should find out they will hurt him to hurt you. I know it is the only way. Albus, know that I'll always love you. And I you Good by my love... No, good night.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As the his office came back into focus Dumbledore's face was streaked with tears with the memory still cutting him like a knife. " I did the right thing. He is safe. If only what I told Harry had been the whole prophecy." He reached into the penceive and pulled out the memory and replaced it into the dish then pulled out another. He stared at it for a moment and then dropped it into the penceive once again diving in after it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As the attic of the bar came into focus, Dumbledore saw Professor Trelawney snap into to prophesy that changed everything. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. the one with the born as the seventh month dies. The first daughter of the only son of the one the Dark Lord fears most shall be the ultimate weapon of either good or evil. Whichever possesses her heart shall have ultimate power. She will be to beautiful, to powerful and to dangerous for she will have powers beyond her knowledge that shall either destroy her or her enemy whomever that may be.all should beware her for she holds their fate.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As his office once again came into focus Dumbledore took a deep sigh. "Maybe if Mariel had lived things would have turned out differently.". He grabbed his cloak and turned to Fawks "I better go tell Sirius what he must do, he will be impatient and angry knowing that he has just broken his Harry's heart and will want to know what could possibly be this important. if he only knew." With that he turned on his heals, grabbed Fawks tale and flew right out the open window.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
****Please review!!!! Good, bad, sugestions. all welcome. Thanks a bunch ( **** 


End file.
